


Outlines: The Avatar and The Boy Who Fell From The Sky

by SilverMoonlightInBrightNight



Series: The Avatar and The Boy Who Fell From The Sky [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charachters will be added, Crossover, Gen, Relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonlightInBrightNight/pseuds/SilverMoonlightInBrightNight
Summary: These will be the Outlines for a crossover between "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Dororo Anime 2019"The Characters from Dororo will be introduced in these outlines, I will also tell you which of them gets bending in the A:TLA world and which if they get one and why I chose to give a character a specific bending or why a character doesn't get bending.There will be other stuff, too, but I won't spoiler anything for the plot of this fic, only minor stuff like where the Dororo characters will appear in the A:TLA world, if they will be found by characters we know (like the Gaang) and so on.The A:TLA fandom is much bigger than the "Dororo Anime 2019" fandom, so I expect that it most people who read this only know A:TLA but not Dororo, this is why I want to introduce the characters and other stuff.This contains MASSIVE spoilers for both shows.
Series: The Avatar and The Boy Who Fell From The Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907644
Kudos: 9





	1. Characters from Dororo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce the characters of the Dororo Anime 2019: including simple facts, their backstory/their story during the anime and their personality (at least I tried to be accurate with them). Their (back)stories won't be extremely detailed, but detailed enough, I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
>   
> Violence is mentioned, but there aren't any graphic descriptions  
> Mentions of mental health problems (depression, possible ptsd, issues with control over emotions)  
> Mentions of child neglect, child death, child sacrifice, death, injuries and probably other things
> 
> Don't read this chapter if you still want to watch Dororo 2019.  
> However, if you don't plan to the show (ever), go ahead!

###  Hyakkimaru:

Age: 16 years

Gender: male

Height: 1,65 m

Hair Color: dark brown or black, depending on the light

Skin Color: quite pale

Eye Color: orange (real eyes) / dark brown with cat-like pupils (glass eyes)

Special Abilities: soul Sight, superhuman speed, strength and agility, extremely increased healing, master swordsman

Backstory: His father sacrificed him to twelve demon gods in order to get power, the demon gods ate his limbs, skin, nose, eyes, ears, voice, nervous system and spine, then his father ordered the midwife to drown him, but the placed him in a boat and let it flow down the river. He was found and raised by Jukai, who gave him prosthetics and taught him to fight, later he learned that he could get his body back by killing the demons and Jukai allowed him to leave. Later on, he met Dororo and she stayed with him; he regains his left leg, skin, his nervous system and his ears (and hearing) in the first four episodes of the show. In the fifth episode, he is completely overwhelmed by his new ability to hear and gets injured by a monster bird. Then he meets Mio, a girl who cares for a bunch of orphans and whose voice is the only noise he likes at that point. Near her home is one of the demons, so he tries to kill it, but the demon (which resembles a giant ant-lion) bites off his good leg below the knee. However, he regains his voice in exchange. In episode six, Mio cares for him until he has completely recovered from his injuries. One night, he steals away, kills the demon and gets leg back. That's when Dororo founds him. When they arrive at Mio's home, the orphans were all slain by samurai and Mio is dying. She sings her song in her last moments. Hyakkimaru goes nuts and slaughters the samurai, only one can escape, but Hyakkimaru had cut that guys right arm off.

Hyakkimaru is still depressed in the next episode (episode 7), but in the end of it he laughs for the first time in his life. In episode 8, he regains his nose (and sense of smell) after a hard fight. In the following episode, Dororo gets sick and Hyakkimaru tries to get help, which turns out to be difficult because his vocabulary is very limited. However, a nun finds the two and treats Dororo's fever. At the end of the episode, Hyakkimaru (and the audience) learns that Dororo is a girl and not a boy. The next episode focuses more on his brother, but the two brothers meet each other at the end.

In the next two episodes, Hyakkimaru learns that his father was the one who sacrificed/fed him to the demons. His brother tries to kill him, but Hyakkimaru wins the fight, by cutting his brother's right eye. Then his mother tries to apologize to him and stabs herself in the next moment. Hyakkimaru is horrified. Then the wall, where the confrontation takes place, collapses, allowing Hyakkimaru and Dororo to escape.

In episode 13, Dororo and Hyakkimaru (who is haunted by nightmares and had developed an obsession with slaying the demons after what happened with his family) meet a woman who sacrifices men to a huge Fudo statue behind a waterfall. She choses Hyakkimaru as her next victim, but Dororo saves her friend. Hyakkimaru tricks the statue into destroying itself and the woman. At the end of the episode, Hyakkimaru and Dororo take a bath in a hot spring, where they find out that there's a map on Dororo's back which only appears when her back gets very warm. At the beginning of the next episode Dororo talks with an old monk, who they met several times before, about that map. Then Dororo and Hyakkimaru leave.

In the episode happens a lot more, but that's not relevant for the fic, I want to write because Hyakkimaru and Dororo get thrown into the world of "Avatar: The Last Airbender" before these things happen.

Personality: Hyakkimaru is kind, gentle and caring. He often seems annoyed with Dororo and her behavior, but shows great patience in dealing with her and just bears it. He saves a kid from falling down an inclination, tries to comfort Dororo when the kid is sad and is very gentle when interacting with Mio. He is also very curious. As a child, he tried his best to understand his surroundings despite the fact that he had no senses except for his soul vision. Later, he sniffs at pretty much everything and in episode 10 he asks Dororo what a manju is.

However, he is also very merciless and ruthless when he fights and he goes completely nuts after Mio's death, losing himself in fury, desperation and sorrow and brutally slaughters the samurai who murdered her. After that he is depressed and almost apathetic, it takes some time until he is able to open up again. He is also a very determined person and won't stop until he reached his goals, however he has no idea what to do after he accomplished what he wanted.

Mio's death traumatizes him and he is quite depressed because of his loss. Dororo manages it to pull him out of it, but it takes some time. The encounter with his family at the wall on the border to the enemy clan is traumatizing for him, too. But this time, he doesn't get depressed, instead he focuses on anger, hatred and killing the demons to not feel/surpress all the emotional pain, the feelings of being unwanted/unloved and the fact that his own family _had_ fed him to the demons and seems completely okay with that (at least they don't try to help him or just understand him). He becomes cold and hateful towards other people (towards Dororo he is just cold, not hateful and he mostly seems to ignore the old monk).

Hyakkimaru is emotionally and mentally stunted due to his disabilities (being deprived of your senses for sixteen years does something like that to you), but he is very intelligent despite that. He learns how to speak which was suppossed to be his native language when he is sixteen years old and in a timespan of a few months. He teaches himself how to locate things using only sound in less than 24 hours and usually kills the demons by combining brute force with clever strategies (in the first episode, he slays a demon by letting a bridge collapse on it; in episode six, he kills the ant-lion demon with a blade which he had tied to the stump of his right leg and hidden in a peg leg) and he can make these strategies before and during a fight.

* * *

###  Dororo:

Age: probably 8 years

Gender: female (pretends to be a boy for safety)

Height: around 1,20 m

Hair Color: black

Skin Color: fair, but slightly tanned

Eye Color: brown

Special Abilities: throwing stones, getting in and out of dangerous situations

Backstory: (before meeting Hyakkimaru, the rest corresponds mostly with Hyakkimaru's) Dororo's parents were bandits, her father was the leader and made sure that they only attacked samurai and not travellers, merchants and peasants. They raised Dororo as a boy for her own safety. One day, her father is betrayed by one of his friends, a man with the name Itachi. Her father was injured and crippled during the attack, but they survived.

They try their best to survive in the following time, but one day, a young samurai recognizes Dororo's father as the person who killed his friends. The young samurai and his companions attack Dororo's father who tries his best, but gets killed in the end, however he manages it to kill the guy who impaled him with a spear before he dies. Dororo and her mother bury him. Now they are alone.

Weeks later, Dororo and her mother, who are starving, arrive at a temple, where samurai donate food for the poor. One of them is Itachi and Dororo gets really angry at him. Finally, it's their turn to get some food, but they don't have a bowl, so Dororo's mother tells them to just pour the hot stew into her hands, then she allows Dororo to eat the stew.

In the following weeks, she gets weaker and weaker, due to starvation (she never eats and gives all the food to her daughter) and probably to an infection of her burned hands, too. She dies, leaving her little daughter alone in this grim world.

Dororo somehow survives the next years on her own until one day, she meets Hyakkimaru and decides to follow him.

Personality: Dororo is a very cheerful and optimistic child, but also very stubborn and smart, she managed it to survive on her own for a few years despite her young age. However, Dororo is also mischievous and she lived from stealing things. She is quick at adapting herself to new situations and is very good with people (unlike Hyakkimaru who has never been socialized). She cares deeply for her loved ones and has a good amount of self confidence. However, she is still a little girl (although she pretends to be a boy) and acts like on from time to time, mostly when Hyakkimaru does something, that she sees as not appropriate (like trying to comfort her by touching her forehead with his own...)

* * *

###  Tahomaru:

Age: 15 years

Gender: male

Height: 1,70 m

Hair Color: black

Skin Color: fair

Eye Color: black/violet

Special Abilities: good leadership qualities, good swordsman

Backstory: He is the second son of Daigo Kagemitsu, although he and most other people think that he is his father's only son. He is raised as his father's heir, but his father doesn't treat him like person and his mother neglects him. When misfortune starts to hit his country and his parents start to act even stranger, he tries to find out their secrets. And he does. He finds out about his brother. At first, he takes his brother's side and even tries to break the deal with the demons, but then he starts to realize that this would mean for his brother and takes his father's side. He tries to kill Hyakkimaru at the banmon wall, but his brother is stronger and cuts Tahomaru's right eye effectively ending the fight. Then he has to witness his mother stabbing herself for her firstborn son.

In the following weeks, he trains to fight with only one eye and gets ruthless, determined to hunt down his brother and kill him once he found him.

Personality: Tahomaru is honest, extremely loyal, warm-hearted and loves his people. He is a good leader, brave, intelligent, inspiring and deeply cares for the people of Daigo. But he can be cunning and ruthless, too, if he wants something. However, he becomes cold, cruel and even more ruthless after he learns about his brother and chooses his country over him. He is stubborn and won't back down if he has something in his mind.

* * *

###  Jukai:

Age: unknown, but probably in his fifties

Gender: male

Height: 1,80 m

Hair Color: dark brown

Skin Color: fair, but tanned

Eye Color: brown

Special Abilities: master swordsman, doctor, prosthetic carver, good parent

Backstory: Long ago, he used to work as a torturer for Lord Shiba, a cruel man. After seeing a young woman being stabbed after she ran to her crucified husband, he jumped down from a cliff. He survived and was rescued by a foreign ship that took him to its homeland. There he learned medicine and how to carve prosthetics that the person who wears them can move by using their own muscles. Then he came back to Japan and started to work as a doctor, but he never charged his patients, he sees this work as a way to atone for his sins. He even took in a orphaned boy with the name Kaname who had lost a leg and raised him. Years later the Kaname finds out about Jukai's past and that the man has probably killed his father, he threatens him but Jukai doesn't defend himself at all, he just asks him to let him finish the prosthetic arm for a small child. But his apprentice doesn't kill him after that, however the boys leaves and Jukai is inconsolable.

The same day, he trips and slides down an inclination, then he falls asleep on the riverbank. When he woke up, he found a boat with a skinless, limbless baby inside. The baby's will to life impressed him, so he took it in in raised it. He gave prosthetics to the child and later even a name, Hyakkimaru. He taught the boy how to write said name (as the boy was deaf and blind and did not have any other senses). Later, the child was attacked by a monster, so Jukai started to teach the child swordsmanship, because he won't be able to protect the boy forever. When he became older, the boy started to actively hunt the monsters and Jukai began to feel guilty because he hadn't taught the boy anything other than killing (it wasn't like Hyakkimaru could do or learn anything else, killing monsters had become like a hobby or an occupation for Hyakkimaru as he couldn't do anything else to kill time).

One day, Hyakkimaru killed a very strong beast and regained his right leg shortly after. Jukai came to the conclusion that someone must've made a deal with those beasts and used Hyakkimaru as the sacrifice. He prepared his "son", gave him new arms with hidden swords inside and let him go. Shortly after this, he left his home, too, and began to travel around to give prosthetics to the dead as he thinks that it's harder to help the living than the dead.

Personality: We do not know why he worked for Lord Shiba, but he did not seem to enjoy it, he looked more resigned than pleased with his worked, maybe he was even forced to do this kind of work, but it marks him. He is depressive and it seems that he would've tried to commit suicide for the second time long time ago if he hadn't met Kaname and Hyakkimaru who gave him a purpose.

He is very gentle, caring and patient, but he has no sense of self-worth as he thinks of himself as a disgusting monster. He feels extremely guilty for what he had done in the past and wants to atone for his sins even if that is impossible.

He loves Hyakkimaru wholeheartedly, but he thinks that he had wronged him by saving him and that Hyakkimaru must hate him, though the opposite is true, Hyakkimaru loves him and sees him as a parent, maybe even his only true parent.

* * *

###  Nui no Kata:

Age: unknown, but probably in her late thirties or early fourties

Gender: female

Height: 1,70 m

Hair Color: black

Skin Color: very fair

Eye Color: brown

Special Abilities: praying to the headless statue of the goddess of mercy

Backstory: Nui no Kata is the wife of Hyakkimaru's and Tahomaru's father Daigo Kagemitsu and the Lady of Daigo. She is very young when gives birth to Hyakkimaru. The baby only manages to cry for two or three seconds, before it is hit by a lightning and the demons feed on him, leaving him crippled and broken. Nui loves him despite his appearance and his evident disablities, but then he is taken away from her by her husband who then orders the midwife to drown the child. She begs him to allow her to let the child die in her arms (he was skinned and all of his limbs had been bitten off so was he bleeding _everywhere_ , so everyone thought he wouldn't survive), but he refuses.

The loss of her child traumatizes her, and she starts to pray everyday to the headless statue of the goddess of mercy that had sacrificed his head for her child, so it could survive the attack of the demons. She prays for her child's soul because she thinks he is dead. She becomes really depressed. Even the birth of her second child can't change anything and she is unable to bond with her second child (as she fears he could be taken away from her, too). She can't think of anything else than her first son, he was taken away from her quite brutally, and neglects her seconds son, Tahomaru.

She is relieved when she learns that her firstborn is still alive (and more than a helpless cripple). But she also feels very conflicted because as the wife of a daimyo she has to think of her people first and then of her family. When she sees Hyakkimaru for the first time, she calls his name. When she sees him the second time (at the banmon wall at the border between the land of Daigo and the land of Asakura), she tells him that she can't help him, but at least she could share his suffering and then she stabs herself.

However, she survives this, but she gets a fever. (She does more in the last four episodes of the show, but this won't be relevant for this crossover.)

Personality: Nui no Kata is a gentle and loyal woman, but the events following the birth of her first child traumatize her. She was able to love Hyakkimaru unconditionally, but then she neglected her second child. Among the reasons are probably the depression she developed, being too focused on her lost child to care for her living child (well the lost child is still alive but she doesn't know this...). being afraid of loving the second child out of the fear it could be taken away from her, too, her husbands behavior at both births (at the first he was laughing like a maniac when he saw what had happened to Hyakkimaru and at the second he was laughing because he finally had an heir, he doesn't care at all that his heir is also a person...) and some other stuff. This is no excuse for neglecting your child and she might be a bad person, but she isn't as evil as her husband who had sacrificed his own son in exchange for _power_.

She loves Hyakkimaru, but she also loves her people, add to that her depression, her feelings of guilt and desperation and it becomes more understandable why she chose not to help her firstborn son, but instead stabbed herself as an apology and to "share his suffering".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first part of the outlines and the next chapter should be available now.


	2. Bending for the Dororo Characters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will tell you which characters from Dororo get bending, and if they get bending then why and which and even why this specific bending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most A:TLA crossovers the new characters will keep their powers. This does apply to Hyakkimaru and his enhanced physical abilities, his soul vision and his healing factor (and probably the demonic part of his soul), but the other characters don't have any supernatural powers, because these are pretty rare in the Dororo world. Soul vision seems to be more common than any other powers, although only blind people can use it as far as we know. In this fic, Hyakkimaru will still be able to use it, but he has to close his eyes to do so.

When the characters from Dororo arrive in the A:TLA world, some of them will be granted with bending depending on their personality. Not all of them will get it and it will be explained later how they get it (although it will stay mysterious). Here are the characters and which type of bending they get, if they get bending at all:

###  Hyakkimaru:

Bending (yes or no): yes

Bending (which one): firebending

Why this bending? Hyakkimaru is determined and, despite his neutral expression most of the time, quite passionate (although he usually shows it in subtle ways (except he is furious, he is force of nature itself when be becomes furious. Never. Mess. With. His. Friend/Family. That would be your death sentence.)) like firebenders.

###  Dororo:

Bending (yes or no): yes

Bending (which one): waterbending

Why this bending? Dororo forms strong bonds with her loved ones and is very good at adapting (she survived four years on her own in a very hostile environment) like people from the water tribes, especially waterbenders.

###  Tahomaru:

Bending (yes or no): yes

Bending (which one): earthbending

Why this bending? Tahomaru is stubborn, proud and was raised in a traditional household, characteristics which can be found in eathbenders; and because I don't want him to be a firebender like his brother, one firebending brother is enough.

###  Nui no Kata:

Bending (yes or no): no

Why no bending? Nui is a very spiritual person, however her personality doesn't match with any bending/nation. (But if she is a very spiritual person why don't give her airbending? Because the air nomads were free and (apparently) had a good taste of humor, Nui isn't free, her husband's castle is a golden cage and she feels way too guilty to be free at heart)

###  Jukai:

Bending (yes or no): no

Why no bending? For the same reason why Nui doesn't get any bending. (No, he won't get airbending either. Like Nui, he feels way to guitly to be free at heart, although he is free to go wherever he wants. But the air nomands weren't just physically free, they also tried not to form any strong bonds and were free at heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my ideas to this point and if you know the the Dororo Anime 2019 and the characters I would like to know if you agree if my choices


	3. Plot Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Hyakkimaru join the Gaang or Zuko in the first book? I have no idea, but both will change things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to throw a few characters from Dororo into the A:TLA world. Most of the time, Hyakkimaru will be the first person narrator, but there will be parts in a third person narrator, too. However, there will be changes depending on where Hyakkimaru arrives in the new world, whether he joins the Gaang or Zuko.
> 
> I don't know yet, which option I will chose. Both are appealing, but I can only choose one. But which one?

Every story needs a plot. "The Avatar and The Boy Who Fell from The Sky" will mostly follow the plot of the A:TLA but the presence of the Dororo characters will change some things. Those changes will be minor at the beginning but they will become bigger other time. Those changes also depend and where I place Hyakkimaru as he is quite powerful even in his own world.

## 1st Option

Dororo will arrive at the north pole where she will get combat training, because she is really good at pretending to be a boy, but then they find out that she's actually a girl, everyone gets angry and she has to take healing lessons. Later she will join the Gaang.

Tahomaru will arrive in the Earth Kingdom and try to find and kill his brother.

Nui no Kata will arrive in Ba Sing Se and try to live a calm life there (she doesn't know about the war, so the Dai Li will just ignore her).

Jukai will arrive at an Earth Kingdom town and treat the refugees who come to said town.

Hyakkimaru will arrive in the southern Earth Kingdom, the Gaang will find him fighting with Fire Nation soldiers and treat his injuries despite the fact that he is a firebender (but he has faught with Fire Nation soldiers, so he's fine), he will travel with them and slowly befriend them.

**Why I would chose the first option:** The Gaang is very accepting, they would try their best to make Hyakkimaru feel better, care for him and show him that most people are good and not monsters at heart, Hyakkimaru will find friends who are much closer to his age than Dororo (I like her, but I think it's sad that Hyakkimaru never makes a friend of his age in the Dororo Anime), this setting also gives me lots of options for Hyakkimaru to mess with the story while the Gaang travels to the Northern Water Tribe (like the whole story with Jet might end a bit different and so on); another upside is, that I already have a plan for 10+ chapters if I choose this option

**Why I wouldn't chose the first option:** Hyakkimaru would've big problems to find a firebending teacher so he can gain control other his element, Jeong-Jeong would only teach him and Aang how to properly breath and the basic stance, no katas at all; and I also don't know if the Gaang would even accept Zuko into their group if they already had a firebender

## 2nd Option

Dororo will arrive at the north pole where she will get combat training, because she is really good at pretending to be a boy, but then they find out that she's actually a girl, everyone gets angry and she has to take healing lessons. Later she will join the Gaang.

Tahomaru will arrive in the Earth Kingdom and try to find and kill his brother.

Nui no Kata will arrive in Ba Sing Se and try to live a calm life there (she doesn't know about the war, so the Dai Li will just ignore her).

Jukai will arrive at an Earth Kingdom town and treat the refugees who come to said town.

Hyakkimaru will arrive in a Fire Nation colony, near the port where Zuko makes a break to get his ship repaired. Iroh sees a light and get curious, later he find Hyakkimaru who had been attacked by some guards without a good reason and is now injured. He takes the injured teen to his nephew's ship and convinces Zuko to allow the stranger to stay. He will care for Hyakkimaru, but he will also try to get Zuko to spend time with the other boy as he thinks it would be good for Zuko to make friends with another (firebending) boy in his age. It will take some time, because both are socially awkward and neither of them knows how to interact with the other (Zuko has been isolated from other children when he was younger and Hyakkimaru was blind and deaf for sixteen years and doesn't really know anything about people, social interactions and manners), but they will become friends.

**Why I would chose the second option:** All of the Dororo characters who get bending will arrive at the nation of their element, Hyakkimaru will have a friend in his age and a wise man (Iroh) who can teach him about life and firebending, Zuko gets a friend (and this might change things a lot more drastic than in the first option). Hyakkimaru would be much safer on Zuko's ship than in the Earth Kingdom (because people in the Earth Kingdom hate firebenders and the Fire Nation)

**Why I wouldn't chose the second option:** I have no idea how Hyakkimaru could befriend the Gaang, though Dororo might help with that, Hyakkimaru's presence wouldn't change much in the first book and I don't have a plan yet.

I like both options and right now, I have no idea which one I will chose. I would be very grateful if you guys could help me with the decision, maybe you could write a comment and tell me which one you prefer and why. You don't have to do this. If I don't get any comments in the next week, I might just roll a dice or I just chose which feels better to me.


End file.
